


Lounging in Bed

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-09
Updated: 2004-06-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and is meant to be slightly humorous. Comments are definitely appreciated! Basically, Brian and Justin are having a silly convo in bed and it leads to something else. So please read. :)





	Lounging in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian and Justin were lounging around naked in bed. The bed was the only piece of furniture left in the loft and it was the only piece they ever really needed anyway. Sure, fucking on the sofa brought back memories, the same with fucking on the dining room table. However, the best fuck sessions between the two seemed to always take place in the shower and in the bed. Now that Brian was unemployed, what better use of his time than to shop and fuck Justin into oblivion? This is what Brian was thinking before he was brought back to reality. 

“Brian, do you think I should go mystic?” Justin was examining and comparing his pale alabaster skin to Brian’s tan complexion and wondered if maybe he should get some color. He always wondered what it would be like to be ‘tan.’ Ever since he was born, he had been blond all over. Blond mop of hair along with blond skin. 

“Umm, what the fuck are you talking about?” Brian was always amazed at how Justin seemed to bring up the strangest conversations in bed. 

“Brian, you’ve been known to get manicures and pedicures. Surely, you’ve heard of mystic tanning. So they have these mystic tanning booths and I was thinking maybe I should try it out because there is no way I’d get a tan going to the beach. I’m just so damn white.” Justin was sure that Brian would make some rude and witty comment but he was curious what Brian had to say after all. 

“Yeah I know what mystic tanning is dufus. First of all, it cost money. Money is something we don’t have. Second, you don’t need it.” Seems that Brian wasn’t the only vain one in this relationship after all. What a shock. Guess you learn something new everyday. 

“What do you mean I don’t need one? Not everyone is lucky enough to be blessed with a tan complexion such as yourself Brian. Don’t you think I’d be sexy with a tan?”

“Could you stop with the whole drama princess routine. Look, you’d just end up turning orange. And well…you might end up with an orange dick. And there’s no way I’d suck you then. Besides, I just so happen to like you with a pale bubble butt.” Brian smirked and focused his eyes on Justin’s only to discover a shit- eating grin plastered on his face.

“Umm, about you sucking me Brian. You hardly ever suck me to begin with so don’t act like you do alright.” Justin was annoyed at Brian for pretending like he actually gives blowjobs out left and right. 

“Oh So you don’t get enough blowjobs from me now. Is that it?” Brian was pissed at where this stupid conversation was heading. 

“I’m lucky to ever get one to begin with. I would say I get one every once in a blue moon from you. Granted, you are great at it and all but I can barely recall what it’s even like to receive one of Kinney’s mindblowing blowjobs.” 

It all comes back to the blowjobs huh? Instead of being pissed off at Justin for bringing this up. He wondered if maybe he should listen to Justin’s needs. After all, Brian did always want to satisfy Justin sexually, if nothing else. 

“Are you serious about this? I mean, would it be better if I started blowing you? Would that make you happy?” Brian did want to make Justin content after all. 

“Hell yeah. That would make me happy Brian. You know it would. But I don’t want you to do it if you don’t want to. I mean, if sucking my cock is too much of an imposition for you. Just forget it.” Justin was now looking away from Brian not wanting to face Brian’s current facial expression. Not wanting to see the look of amusement or whatever the fuck on Brian’s face. 

“You know I love your cock Justin. It’s my favorite cock. Nice and long and pink. It’s quite delectable. Perfect actually.” Brian was looking at Justin with complete sincerity although he was almost certain that he sounded a bit amusing as well. He reached over to Justin and began rubbing small circles over his tummy hoping to get Justin in the mood for more important things such as…sex.

“You really think it’s perfect?” Justin could feel his lips curling into one of his ultimate ‘Sunshine’ smiles wanting to hear Brian confirm it.

“Yes. It’s perfect. In fact, every inch of you is.” Brian was sure that Justin was fishing for compliments and decided to give in. Now that he was back with Justin, he wanted to let him know just how ‘sexy’ or ‘hot’ he was to show Justin that he did in fact care. It was the little things that count after all.

“In fact let me show you just how much I appreciate you. What do you say?” 

Justin arched his eyebrow and grinned slightly at Brian. “Well if you insist. Go right ahead.”


End file.
